The Soldier Cries
by nfthomaz
Summary: Three cases, it was enough for FBI Special Agents Emily Prentiss and Seeley Booth realize that something was going on between them. After a year of dating, the couple began to know a little more of eachother... Details that left marks. My first crossover of my favorite "criminal salving cases" couple. PS: At first, the stories will be only dialogues.
1. Chapter 1

**EMILY: **JJ and Will are having trouble dealing with their schedule. It seems that this all week Will will have to stay in New Orleans for an investigation and JJ will have to do a double shift at home.

**BOOTH:** But she can not ask at least a 3 days off?

**EMILY: **I told her to talk to Hotch, he sure would understand. But you know JJ, she prefers to solve the situation on her own.

**BOOTH:** Funny, reminds me a certain person...

**EMILY: **Silly

**BOOTH: **I figured they would have issues with situations like this. Reconciling work and family is a delicate thing, especially with our work. But they will make it through, I'm sure it's only a moment.

**EMILY: **And you?

**BOOTH: **Me what?

**EMILY: **Think about having children?

**BOOTH: **Yes, I think. To be honest since the birth of Arthur, I dunno, I'm kinda thinking about having a baby, raising a family. But not now, of course. Take a step like this is a big responsibility. You need a responsable woman on the side.

**EMILY: **What do you think of us?

**BOOTH:** About us what?

**EMILY:** As parents.

**BOOTH: **We love each other, we are happy, responsible. Our job is not easy, but I know we would have committed and would do some sacrifices. I think we would be good parents. You would be a wonderful mother.

**EMILY: **So... You want to have children one day?

**BOOTH: **Why you are so interest in this subject?

**EMILY: **Nothing, it's just... I just love the way you dealing with Artur. It's so adorable, you are so caring and protecter. Makes me love you even more. So...

**BOOTH: **One day. At the moment, I'm dividing my life between FBI and my godson.

**EMILY: **And I?

**BOOTH: **You're already my life.

**EMILY: **Silly.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Booth and Emily kissing... But Booth's cellphone rings)**

**BOOTH: **Seriously? At sunday night?

**EMILY: **Answer, could be important

**BOOTH: **Forget the phone.

**EMILY: **No. Answer. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours for more 7 hours.

**BOOTH: **Booth. Sure I remenber, how are you sir? Yes, he... But how? Oh God. I'll be there. I see you tomorrow sir. I'm sorry too, sir. Good night.

_(Sergeant-major Seeley Booth? Lieutenant Roy McPherson, do you remenber me? Fine, sarg. Forgive me to call you on this late night, but I'm contacting everyone the served with him. Do you remenber Captain Jeffrey DeMarks Steele? I'm sorry to inform that he passed way, sarg. He was killed and found in his house this morning. The cause of death is still inconclusive. The funeral will be tomorrow at 9 am in Arlington National Cemetery. The family is very depressed and all support will be welcome. See you tomorrow. Booth... I know that you were one of the closest to the captain. I'm really sorry. Until tomorrow sarg.)_

**EMILY: **Who was it? Dear, what happened? Seeley?

**BOOTH: **Was Lieutenant McPherson, a fellow militar. He told me... Captain Steele is dead. He was killed and found this morning

**EMILY: **Oh my God. Captain Steele was your...

**BOOTH: **He was my captain during my first three wars. He...

**(Scott starts to get sad and disturbed)**

**EMILY: **I'm sorry.

**BOOTH:** I saw him 4 weeks ago, we had brunch together.

**EMILY:** I remember, you told me about him.

**BOOTH: **The funeral is tomorrow, on the Arlington National Cemetery. I got to go. I got to see the captain one last time, he... I can't present myself at the Committee.

**EMILY: **I understand. You gonna do the right thing. I... I know that you don't like to talk about your time service, but If you need, I'm here.

**BOOTH: **I know.

** (Booth and Emily kissing)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(3 p.m. Emily wakes up and don't found Booth beside her. She goes to the room, quietly, and finds him sitting on the couch looking at a wooden box. She keeps watching him for a couple of minutes. Booth is sad.)**

**BOOTH: **I know you are here.

**EMILY: **I... Sorry, I didn't saw you in bed and...

**BOOTH: **Somalia. 1993. October 13. Friday evening. The guys were around the base, playing basket, watching TV. Some were laughing at Sergeant Danny Mitchell's joke. I was talking to my chalk mates Kurt Shaw, Joshua O'Brian and Lieutenant John Beals. Suddenly, Beals started coughing, shaking. He had a seizure. The next day, in the morning, I was informed by Captain Steele that Beals was returning to home. The captain put me as a chalk leader. That morning we would conduct a incursion to capture some ministers of Mohamed Farrah Aidid's government.

**(Emily sits on the couch next to him)**

After the coordinates of General Dyson, we were dispensed to the hangar. I... I gathered my men, encouraged them, said that everything would be fine. I had never led a chalk before, Emily. I... I was 24 and when I saw my men of 18, 19 years getting ready for that mission, I... I freezed. Their lives depended on my decisions, my sense of danger and caution. I was looking at the eyes of each one while they preparing the guns, tying the boots, putting the vest and k-pot. Some laughed, others quiet. I started to feel strange. I left the hangar because I needed air.

I knelt down, put my hands on the ground and prayed. Suddenly, I felt a hand in the back of my head. When I looked, I saw Captain Steele on his knees. He looked me in the eye and said: "Fear is not a weakness. It makes us alert, motivates us to do our best to protect the man next to us. I know you, Seeley. I know your ability, your responsibility. You can do it. Never question your strengths. "

Then he lifted me by the shoulders and said: "If you fall, fall on your knees sergeant, because if we fell on our knees, we get up faster. Trust your instincts and keep focus. You will bring your men safely. I believe in you, son."

**(Booth finishes telling his experience and gets moved. Emily, who listened with rapt attention, looks at him with caring. She hugs him)**

**EMILY: **Dear... Let your sorrow go.

**BOOTH: **No one ever told that believed in me until that moment. Captain Steele, he...

**EMILY: **I'm sorry Seeley.

**(They stay in silence for a couple of minutes. After the long embrace, Booth grabs the wooden box. Emily caressed his head and noticed, by Booth's look, that something really important were inside the box)**

**BOOTH: **When we left Somalia, after 2 years of war, Captain confessed me that doesn't matter how many wars he still fight, Somalia would always be the hardest. He told that, before each battle, he customize a flag to remind him the places that he been through. He said that the flags were part of his military honor

**(With tears in the eyes, he starts to open the box and Emily sees a flag)**

**BOOTH: **When we landed, he gave me his Somalia flag. He told me that when he... When he...

**(Booth gets unable to finish speaking. Emily hugs Booth again)**

**BOOTH: **Thanks for listening me

**EMILY: **You don't have to thank me Seeley. I will be here everytime you need.

**BOOTH: **I should sleep, but I don't know if I can

**EMILY: **You can. I'll take care of you.

**(Booth closes the box and take a long breath. They get up to go to bedroom. Booth lie down over Emily's body and she hugs him once more)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(At 7am Booth gets up and starts dress up to Captain Steele's funeral. He's mood is sad and quiet. Emily wakes with him picking his uniform at the closet. She looks him with pity. She gets up to hug him from behind, while his polishing his military's ribbon at the uniform. Emily kiss his neck and talking to his ear)**

**EMILY: **Good morning, dear.

**BOOTH: **Good morning.

**(They kiss)**

**EMILY: **You woke up early. I thought that was 9am.

**BOOTH: **It is, but I wanna do something before go to Arlington.

**EMILY: **Okay.

**BOOTH: **Did you sleep?

**EMILY: **I wait until you falling sleep.

**BOOTH: **Sorry.

**EMILY: **You don't need to say sorry. I care your sleep.

**(Booth turns to Emily and hugs her. She lie down again and stay observing Booth getting ready)**

**EMILY: **I'm sorry.

**BOOTH: **For what?

**EMILY: **For seeing you sad and do nothing to help.

**BOOTH: **Hey, you are helping.

**EMILY: **I mean go with you at the Arlington.

**BOOTH: **It's okay, I understand.

**(Booth finish to dress up. Emily gets teary-eyed to see him in uniform, a mixture of love and pride)**

**BOOTH: **Are you crying?

**EMILY: **I'm just... I never saw you in military uniform. You look so...

**(Booth kiss her forehead)**

**BOOTH: **Captain used to say that that we all should show how proud we are for what we achieved. I have really proud of this uniform.

**(Emily smile to him and he manage to smile back)**

**BOOTH: **I got go.

**(They walk to the living room. Booth get the wooden box, with teary-eyed and moved, but he manage to keep straight. They walk to the door)**

**EMILY: **I'm sorry Seeley. I'm so sorry. I should be there by your side...

**(Booth put his finger on Emily's lips to shut her up and looks her with affection, but she repair that he also seems sad with their situation) **

**BOOTH: **I understand.

**(With sad eyes, Booth kiss and hug her with caring)**

**BOOTH:** Bye.

**EMILY: **Bye.


End file.
